Night before the day
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Zenitsu memaksa Tengen menghadiri acara minum di malam sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. [Uzui Tengen-sama B-day Fic]


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Uzui Tengen, Agatsuma Zenitsu,

**.**

**Night before the day**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Besok hari ulang tahunnya dan untuk pertama kali setelah hampir dua puluh tiga tahun hidup, Tengen menantikan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri seperti ini.

Semenjak bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, bisa mengungkapkan cinta dan mendapat balasan atas itu, Tengen jadi lebih perduli dengan tanggal-tanggal tertentu. Kalender menjadi hal wajib yang akan ia tilik paling tidak seminggu sekali.

"Besok kau benar-benar libur, kan?" Tengen baru bangun dan buru-buru keluar dari kamar mereka, dengan tampilan yang masih berantakan dia menghampiri kekasihnya di depan pintu, hanya untuk menanyakan itu. Hari ini kekasihnya harus berangkat lebih dulu. Ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan oleh mereka, terutama kekasihnya ini, mengingat besok mereka akan mangkir dari semua tugas itu seharian.

Tangal 31 Oktober, tanggal itu bertepatan dengan _event_ tahunan yang sebagian besar mahasiswa di kampusnya suka. Yup, Halloween. Dan sialnya, tahun lalu perayaan ulang tahunnya terpaksa dilakukan bersamaan dengan pesta Halloween yang sudah direncakan jauh-jauh hari bersama semua teman mereka—jauh sebelum akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan Agatsuma Zenitsu sebagai kekasih.

Tapi tahun ini tidak akan Tengen biarkan hal seperti itu terjadi. Ia ingin memuaskan diri dengan menghabiskan hari spesialnya bersama dengan Zenitsu seorang—bermanja sepuas jiwa.

"Iya, aku sudah kosongkan jadwalku besok untukmu."

Walaupun sejak akhir tahun lalu dirinya dan Zenitsu sudah tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama, setiap hari bertemu, setiap malam tidur bersama, tapi tetap saja, perayaan seperti ulang tahunnya adalah hari penting. Karena kapan lagi Zenitsu akan memaklumi semua permintaannya tanpa mendebat dulu kalau bukan saat ulang tahunnya.

Hanya pada hari itu dirinya bisa menjadi raja yang berkuasa atas Zenitsu.

"Ah, tapi malam ini aku pulang telat."

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Tanjiro, kemudian Muichiro dan yang lain mengajak minum." Zenitsu bangun setelah selesai memasang sepatunya. Merapihkan dandanannya sekali lagi dan menoleh pada Tengen. "Karena besok kita tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka, mereka memintaku ikut minum bersama hari ini. Hitung-hitung perayaan sebelum acara besok."

Padahal Tengen berharap malam ini, tepat saat pergantian hari dirinya bisa langsung menguasai Zenitsu seorang diri, tapi kalau begini, bisa-bisa semua rencananya besok tidak akan berjalan sesuai harapan.

"Aku dengar dari Giyuu-san, Sanemi-san dan yang lain mengajakmu minum juga malam ini." Benar, memang mereka mengajak Tengen untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Semuanya beralasan karena satu hari besok Tengen menolak untuk pergi dengan siapapun kecuali Zenitsu, maka mereka meminta paling tidak malam sebelumnya Tengen mau untuk merayakan bersama. Tapi Tengen sudah menolaknya. "Kenapa kau tolak?"

"Habis, aku ingin yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku itu kau."

"_Tch_, kekanakan." Dia bertolak pinggang. "Pergi saja dengan mereka, kau harusnya bersyukur punya teman yang perduli pada ulang tahunmu seperti itu."

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi nanti."

Zenitsu mendekat, menarik tangan Tengen agar merunduk kemudian memberinya satu kecupan singkat di pipi. "Kau harus pergi. Paham?"

"Hahh~" kalau sudah begini tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Tapi kau juga jangan pulang kemalaman ... dan jangan sampai mabuk."

"Aku tahu. Tenang saja."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Terpaksa, kalau bukan karena Zenitsu yang memerintahnya, Tengen tidak akan mau ikut pergi bersama dengan Giyuu, Sanemi, Obanai, dan Kyojuro saat ini. Untuk diketahui saja, pergi dengan mereka adalah hal paling merepotkan. Semuanya pemabuk yang buruk, kecuali Giyuu yang saat mabuk tidak terlihat berbeda dengan biasanya, sisa yang lainnya sering merancau tidak jelas—Obanai yang mengeluh tentang perasaannya pada Mitsuri, Sanemi yang tidak bosan-bosannya memamerkan semua hal baik tentang Genya, dan Kyojuro yang selalu mengajak Giyuu bertaruh untuk mendapatkan Tanjiro, bisa dibayangkan seberapa melelahkannya punya teman seperti mereka itu, kan?

Tapi yah, Zenitsu benar. Mereka teman yang baik, sangat baik sampai tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencela hubungan Tengen dengan Zenitsu (sebenarnya Shinobu dan Mitsuri sempat mengatainya bodoh karena rela meninggalkan tiga kekasih cantik hanya untuk mengejar Zenitsu, tapi hanya sampai di sana, setelah itu sudah tidak ada lagi), mereka bahkan memaklumi keinginan Tengen yang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Zenitsu besok, padahal ini tahun terakhirnya kuliah. Tahun depan mereka sudah tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sesering ini.

"Kita tidak minum di tempat biasa?"

"Tidak." Kyojuro langsung menjawab, dan membawanya berbelok di salah satu gang. Berjalan menuju salah satu _izakaya_ kecil di gang itu. "Hari ini kita minum di sini."

"Yang lain mana?"

"Sudah di dalam." Dia menunjuk pintu kayu geser di hadapan Tengen. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kawannya ini akan membuka pintu, jadi terpaksa Tengen yang membukanya.

Begitu pintu di buka letupan dari beberapa _cracker_ dan ucapan "Selamat ualng tahun!" yang kompak sempat membuat Tengen kaget dan mundur selangkah. Hal yang biasa terjadi saat ulang tahun, Tengen sendiri pernah melakukannya saat ulang tahun yang lain dirayakan bersama, tapi bukan itu, yang paling mengejutkan baginya adalah seorang junior yang ikut duduk di salah satu sisi meja tempat teman-temannya menyambut.

"Zenitsu, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sambil mengusap tengkuk, kekasihnya itu mendekat. "Para senior meminta aku dan yang lain datang juga untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu."

"Kami baik bukan?" Sanemi tiba-tiba merangkulnya. "Kami tahu kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu, jadi kami undang dia untuk membuatmu senang, sekalian junior yang lain untuk meramaikan."

"Halah, kau hanya ingin buat alasan untuk minum bersama dengan Genya saja, kan?"

"Yah, itu juga salah satu alasanku."

Kyojuro yang sejak pintu dibuka hanya berdiri di belakangnya, maju dan memisahkan Sanemi dari Tengen. "Sudah-sudah, jangan hanya berdiri di depan pintu, cepat masuk dan ayo rayakan ulang tahun Tengen. Aku sudah pesan tempat ini hanya untuk kita, jadi mari berpesta!"

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Pestanya sangat meriah, Tengen tidak menyesal datang. Lebih-lebih dengan adanya Zenitsu di sana. Tapi ia tidak berpikir kalau sekarang dirinya harus menggendong pulang kekasihnya di punggung.

Sebelum bubar dengan yang lain tadi Zenitsu sempat diculik sesaat dan dibawa ke meja lain oleh Obanai. Awalnya Tengen tidak begitu mengerti ada apa dengan temannya itu, Obanai bukan tipe yang suka dekat-dekat dengan junior—dia jauh lebih suka dekat dengan Mitsuri, tapi begitu semuanya mulai membubarkan diri Tengen sadar apa arti kelakuan kawannya itu.

Sekali lagi, Sanemi merangkulnya, sok akrab bilang, "Ini hadiah yang aku dan Obanai siapkan untukmu, kawan." Sambil menunjuk Zenitsu yang sudah teler bersandar pada meja.

"Nikmati malam ulang tahun terakhirmu sebagai anak muda dengan bersenang-senang, Sob." Obanai menambahkan sebelum mereka berdua kabur dan membawa dua orang lain yang juga ada di acara malam itu untuk pulang.

Tengen sangat berterima kasih dengan pengertian teman-temannya itu. Zenitsu saat mabuk memang sangat manis, menggemaskan, dan Tengen suka melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini saat mabuk—terlebih saat di atas ranjang. Tapi kalau harus pulang sambil menggendong Zenitsu juga rasa ... _um_, sedikit menyebalkan. Lagi pula kalau Zenitsu tahu Tengen melakukan sesuatu saat dirinya sedang mabuk seperti ini, bisa-bisa rencana yang sudah Tengen susun rapih untuk bersenang-senang seharian besok batal.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang jangan sampai mabuk."

Kepala Zenitsu bergerak di pundaknya. "Habis—_hik_—Sanemi-san dan Obanai-san menyeramkan, _hik_—aku tidak berani menolak perintah mereka—_hik_."

"Tetap saja—" belum sempat Tengen melanjutkan omelannya Zenitsu sudah lebih dulu membisikan kalimat maaf yang mau-tidak mau harus ia terima. "Lain kali kalau mereka memaksamu seperti itu lagi bilang saja aku tidak mengijinkan."

Zenitsu tertawa, menertawakan Tengen yang katakanya terlalu _over-protectif_.

"Nah~ nah~"

"Apa?"

"Sekarang—_hik_—jam berapa?"

"Kau tanya itu padaku?" Zenitsu mengangguk, dagunya yang menempel pada pundak Tengen bergerak maju mundur pelan. "Dua tanganku sekarang sedang sibuk menjagamu agar tidak jatuh."

"Um ... lalu—_hik_—sekarang jam berapa?" dia bergerak, mengoyak tubuh Tengen seenaknya, hampir membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh dari penjagaan Tengen.

Sungguh, ini merepotkan.

"Hahh~ baiklah-baiklah. Kau turun dulu." Zenitsu turun dari gendongannya dan bersandar pada Tengen saat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyalahkan layar untuk melihat jam. "Sudah tengah malam lewat lima menit."

Tengen menunjukan layar ponselnya itu pada Zenitsu, berharap setelah itu kekasihnya ini bisa diam dan membiarkan Tengen membawanya pulang dengan cepat. Mereka harus istirahat cukup kalau ingin melakukan banyak hal besok.

"Sudah puas?"

Zenitsu mengangguk. Setelah Tengen kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku, kedua tangan Zenitsu tiba-tiba melingkar di pingangnya, memeluk erat Tengen. "Sekarang apa? Kau kedinginan?" Wajahnya tenggelam di dada Tengen sesaat sebelum dia mendongak dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tengen-san." Kata dia yang langsung menarik Tengen untuk menunduk, dia menghadiahi Tengen satu ciuman singkat dan menambahkan kalimat, "Aku mencintaimu." Sebelum memeluk manja Tengen lagi.

Ah, Tengen sampai baru ingat kalau ini sudah masuk hari ulang tahunnya. Mungkin besok dirinya harus benar-benar berterima kasih pada Sanemi dan Obanai yang sudah mencekoki kekasihnya ini sampai mabuk. Kalau tidak, mungkin dirinya tidak akan mendapat ucapan selamat semanis ini.

"Terima kasih, Zenitsu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**16:00 26/10/2019**

Yahhh~ jadi juga. Ini ku persembahkan untuk ulang tahun **Tengen-sama**. Semoga makin mempesona dan makin cinta sama istri keempatnya (read: Zenitsu).

Aku sengaja up hari ini, karena _setting_ di ceritanya itu sehari sebelum ulang tahun **Tengen-sama**, biar rada pas gitu momennya, hehe~

Dan ini aku terispirasi dari mini komik yang aku temuin di pixiv, aku ngga tau apa yang diceritain aslinya (ngga bisa baca tulisan Jepang), tapi aku suka garis besar ceritanya.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
